


Silver White Winters

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their first Christmas together with their child, and Penelope wants nothing more than to spend an evening alone, with Erin's undivided attention. JJ offers to help them out with her wish, and Erin wonders once again how something so perfect could have ever become part of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver White Winters

Erin rocked her baby back and forth as she watched Penelope grab the present from under the tree. They had been in an exclusive relationship for a little over a year and she was head over heels happy with her life. Especially after giving birth to their daughter. "I still cannot believe that you didn't want to be pregnant, Penny."

Her lover blushed a little. "Well…"

"What?" Erin could tell that something was bothering her and she adjusted how she was holding Amelia so that she could pat the spot next to her on the sofa. She came over and sat down, snuggling close as she rested her head on Erin's shoulder.

Fidgeting with the slim box, she took a deep breath. "When I was shot, the doctor told me it would be best if I didn't get pregnant. I didn't want to tell you that, didn't want to disappoint you." Erin turned her head and kissed Penelope gently. "I should have said something, but you were so excited when I brought up the prospect of us having a child together and then things just snowballed once Reid said that he would be the donor."

"Penny, I wish you would have told me about that. I wouldn't have been disappointed in you; it wasn't your fault that Battle was insane and hurt you." The woman turned into her, resting an arm around her stomach and nuzzling her face into her breasts.

"And that is why I love you." She lifted her lips for a tender kiss and Erin sighed into the embrace. "Do you want me to take Amelia so you can open my gift to you?"

Erin nodded and handed their daughter over, covering her with the green Christmas tree blanket that Emily had sent over for her little namesake. Then she took the slim package out of Penelope's lap and opened it quickly. Inside the box was a single white onesie, a stocking bursting with presents decorating it. "This is adorable, honey, but it won't fit me."

"No, it won't, but it will look perfect on Mel. And she has a gift for you, too." Erin looked up and saw the Penelope had placed a small box in their daughter's arms. Picking it up, she quickly tore the paper off to reveal a jewelry box from Knachbar Studios. "This is just a small token of our love for you."

Erin opened the hinged lid and gasped as she saw the ruby ring nestled there. "This is too much, Penny." Quickly, she pulled it out and slipped it onto her ring finger, smiling as the firelight caught the facets of the stone, making it sparkle. Leaning in, she kissed her lover passionately before getting off the couch and getting her present for her. "And this is but a small token of my love for you."

She took Amelia back and opened her blouse, feeding her while Penelope opened the gift she'd gotten her. "Erin Strauss, you are the perfect complement to me, you know that, right?" Her lover slipped the amethyst ring on her finger and then passionately kissed her. "What time is JJ getting here again?"

"In about twenty minutes. She has to pick up Henry and Aaron from the airport, since he volunteered to get him from New Orleans. JJ shouldn't be flying right now."

"I know that, I just forget about her being pregnant since she looks so different this time, carrying a girl." She watched Erin finish feeding their daughter before taking her and burping her. Erin buttoned her blouse and smiled at the picture they made. It didn't take long for Amelia to fall asleep and they snuggled together on the sofa, watching the fire until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, honey." Leaning over, she kissed Penelope's cheek before standing and making her way to the door. JJ was on the stoop, rubbing her stomach absently as she hummed 'My Favorite Things' lowly. "Welcome and thank you for doing this. Penelope wants to spend our Christmas Eve together, just the two of us. Our last little bit of being selfish before we focus solely on Amelia."

"Don't worry, Hotch totally understands that. And he told me that he plans to use tonight to wrap my gifts with the boys. The only time I'll interrupt you is if she gets hungry." JJ followed her into the living room and smiled at Penelope. "Let Auntie JJ see her Mellie," she cooed, holding out her arms.

Penelope transferred their daughter to the woman and she cuddled her up close. "The guest room is all set up for you, Jayje, and her bassinet is in there, if you don't feel comfortable sleeping with her. We love having her between us most nights."

"Which would explain why you'd want an evening to yourselves." Erin blushed deeply as Penelope nodded, standing next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Well, I'll just take Mellie up to our room for the evening. Have fun!" She laughed as she left them alone and then Penelope was wrapping her arms around her waist, holding her tight.

"I love it when you blush, you know," she whispered in her ear, and Erin shivered against her. Ever since Amelia had been born it seemed like her nerves were oversensitive, and it had been a long six weeks. "And I love that I can provoke this kind of reaction in you still. You will never cease to amaze me, darling."

Erin leaned into the kiss Penelope placed on her neck, wanting more so desperately. "And I think that we should take this little party upstairs. Unless you don't want to finish what you started here?"  
Penelope shook her head vigorously, running her hand down her arm to clasp Erin's hand. "No, it has been just as long for me, too. Let's go." She tugged her over to the stairs and Erin tripped after her, a wide smile on her lips. "Rossi still has no idea what he gave up when he chose Ashley over you."

"He always liked his women younger," she murmured as she closed their bedroom door. "I should have seen the writing on the wall, but I was infatuated. Your friendship was probably the only thing that kept me sober in those two bleak months that I spent wallowing in self-pity. I don't think I ever told you how grateful I was for that. Thank you."

Erin closed the distance between them and placed her hands on either side of Penelope's face, capturing her lips in a soft, loving kiss. Penelope's arms came to rest around her waist, holding her close as they made their way over to the bed and sat. "Those kisses of yours undo me every time, Erin," she panted out when they had broken the kiss. "And I love that you are finally letting me in to know more about that heart of yours you keep hidden. I fell in love with your secrets and sorrows, I'm loving you for your trust and acceptance."

Sharp tears prickled her eyes as Penelope stood and began to strip for her, tantalizing her senses with every movement. "And I am loving you more and more every day for your sweet, sweet, love. I still cannot believe that our friendship deepened into this so quickly. I am so blessed to find my favorite things in you." Erin reached up to fiddle with the buttons on her blouse when Penelope stopped her.

"That is going to be my final gift this evening, Erin. I cannot wait to unwrap you." The look of desire in Penelope's eyes was almost enough to undo her that very moment, and Erin nodded as she swallowed. "Excellent. Now just sit back against the headboard and let me take care of you."

She unclasped her bra and Erin's mouth watered, longing to kiss those perfect mounds of flesh. Her lover must have picked up on her desire as she cupped her breasts, tweaking the nipples to erect peaks. Erin licked her lips in anticipation and Penelope winked at her, letting her hips swing as she made her way over to the bed, sitting at her side. "May I?"

"Oh, yes, you may, my love," she replied and Erin leaned forward, nuzzling her nose between Penelope's breasts, breathing in the perfume she always wore. Pressing soft kisses against the firm flesh, she felt her lover's skin jump a little as she sucked and nipped. Penelope's fingers tangled in her hair, tugging harshly as she continued to place kisses everywhere except her nipples, knowing that would only enflame her more. "You are such a tease, Erin."

Reluctantly, she pulled her lips away and leaned back to look in Penelope's eyes. "You wouldn't have me any other way, would you?"

She shook her head and then began to undo the buttons on her blouse, slowly pulling the fabric apart. The rush of desire caused her breasts to leak a little and she blushed, trying to hunch over so that Penelope wouldn't notice. "Honey, that's normal. I looked it up," she murmured as she pushed Erin's shoulders back, thrusting her breasts out towards her. "Just relax and trust me."

"If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have had a child with you," Erin quickly replied and Penelope giggled as she nodded.

"Now then, let me finish taking the wrappings off my best Christmas present of the evening."

Erin sighed and let Penelope continue, pulling the sleeves off her arms and then unzipping her skirt, shimmying it down her legs. "Penny," she gasped out when her fingers teased and tickled her labia. Arching up into her hand, Erin tried to get in closer contact, but her lover just smirked as she tugged her panties off, throwing them to the floor.

"And you're sure you're not in any pain? I don't want to rush you into something you're not ready for."

"I am more than ready for this, honey," she panted out as she unclasped her bra, rubbing her thumbs against her nipples. Penelope made a low growling noise in the back of her throat and Erin bit her lip, wriggling her hips.

"You are such a temptress," she whispered as she bent and licked at Erin's nipples, lapping up the little milk that remained there. Erin's back bowed even higher, and the orgasm that swept over her body took her quite by surprise. Normally, it took more than that to get her off and she collapsed back against the mattress, trying to catch her breath. "Oh, Erin," Penelope said lowly as she cuddled her close.

"I know, too soon. I had forgotten that every nerve in my body was heightened like this after I'd had a baby. That, plus the waiting. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, I just wish I could have spent more time with you before you had an orgasm."

"Well, there's always time for round two," she replied as she flipped Penelope onto her back, running her hands down her body to slip beneath her panties, finding her wet and slick already. "And it feels like you are more than ready for my turn with you." She tried to copy that smile Penelope always gave her and knew she had hit her mark when her lover nodded jerkily.

Tugging the panties down her legs, Erin pressed open mouth kisses down her body until she had reached her vulva. She could smell her lover's scent and felt desire wash over her once more as she spread Penelope's legs and ran her thumb along her slit, watching her eyes close and her teeth bite down on her lip. A low moan escaped her throat and Erin laughed a little as she wriggled her tongue between Penelope's folds, seeking out her clit and licking at it, driving her on to a shattering orgasm.

"Oh, god, Erin!" she screamed as she came, tugging her up from her center so that she lay flush against her body. "You are so fucking perfect for me." And then, her lover promptly burst into tears.

"Why are you crying, beloved?" she asked lowly.

"I just feel so overwhelmingly lucky to have you in my life." She kissed her, not letting her go until they were both gasping for breath once more. "I have the life I always wanted, here in your arms. I don't think that anything could possibly make me happier."

Erin nodded as her own eyes filled with tears. Bringing the sheets up to cover them, she placed soft butterfly kisses over her face. "Hold me close."

"Forever and always, Erin." They cuddled together even closer and Erin let her eyes close heavily, feeling safe and loved in Penelope's arms.

* * *

Sometime in the night, she felt gentle hands shake her body. "Erin, Mellie's hungry," JJ whispered. Sitting up, she could hear her daughter crying and she held her arms out for her, heedless of her nudity as she held the child to her breast, letting her suckle. Once Amelia was latched on, she covered herself with the sheet.

"Has she fussed at all?" she asked through a yawn.

"No, she's the perfect baby. I think she must drink in all the love that you and Penelope exude and in turn is peaceful and calm."

Erin smiled down at her child and gently stroked her tufts of hair. "I was told to expect the worst, you know." Penelope stirred next to them, blinking her eyes as she groggily woke up. "My age was a factor in the possible health risks and while we don't know for sure that she won't have problems in the future, all the genetic tests came back normal."

"I didn't know that," JJ whispered as she rubbed her stomach. "She'll always be your perfect little girl, though, won't she?"

"Yes," they answered in tandem, and Erin smiled gently at Penelope. Amelia let go of her nipple and Erin gently burped her before handing her back to JJ.

"We'll see you in the morning, Jayje. Sleep well." Penelope pulled her down once more and they smiled up at her and their daughter. "Merry Christmas, Erin," she whispered as the door closed once more.

"Merry Christmas, Penelope." They kissed softly and Erin fell back asleep, contentment filling every fiber of her being.


End file.
